Happiness lays in Imladris
by Amy Suzi G
Summary: Erestor OFC fic : Melannen has been through so much. Can the Elves of Imladris and a certain counsellor sooth her pain and return her happiness.


Title : Happiness lays in Imladris.

Summary : Melannen has been through so much. Can the Elves of Imladris and a certain counsellor sooth her pain and return her happiness.

Disclaimer : I do not own and of the lord of the rings characters and no money is made from these writings. But I do own Melannen.

Genre : Romance.

Feedback : Yes please!!! Either leave here or send to amyg87 hotmail .co .uk.

A/N : Inspired by the brilliant Actor/Musician/Production assistant/Runner Jonathan Harding and his fantastic portrayal of Erestor. Also inspired by his song 'Adoring You' which you can listen to on his my space page. There are also 3 other songs on there.

A/N 2 : Melannen is a translation of my name in Sindarin. It means beloved. I thought it was quite fitting for this character.

The first thing Melannen knew was darkness, she felt herself start to panic. But gradually the darkness began to reseed and blurry images started to appear. Eyes opening, all Melannen could see were trees. The leaves holding there autumn leaves, showing a multitude of reds, browns and gold's, it was beautiful. Another thing that struck her was how peaceful it was, all you could hear was the soft rustle of leaves in the cool breeze, a trickling stream not to far away and the odd rustle of an animal trying to find some food.

She looked around noticing 3 pairs of eyes trained on her. No one was pointing swords at her so it wasn't that bad. They were all tall. Two had long brown hair, grey eyes and looked almost identical. But the other was the complete opposite, he had golden hair and bright blue eyes like a summer sky. That is when it all came flooding back to her, the attack, the fire, the shouting and screaming, and her parents, by the Valar, the did not deserve that. When Melannen found her voice it was shaky and barley above a whisper. The 3 Elves had to use all their Elven hearing to understand what she was saying.

"Have I done it? Have I found my way to Imladris?"

It was the blond Elf who spoke up, his voice was so soft and delicate it matched his looks perfectly. "Yes mi' Lady, you have arrived and you are safe." With that she faded into the darkness again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glorfindel turned to Elrohir and Elladan, "We must take her to Elrond at once. You two ride on ahead and warn your father, I will bring her with me as quickly as possible." Both dark haired Elves nodded helping the other and the Elleth mount his horse before mounting their own. With a quick nod between them all Elrohir and Elladan rode towards the Last Homely House with all speed.

Glorfindel eased Asfaloth into a steady canter. One arm gripped tightly round the Elleth in his arms to keep her safe. They managed to keep a reasonable pace, they should arrive back well before nightfall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elrohir and Elladan continued past the stables to the main courtyard. Both dismounted before their horses had fully stopped and charged into the building to where they were sure they would locate their father. Once they arrived at his office they disregarded all propriety and burst through the door.

Elrond was sat behind his desk discussing the letters and tasks of the day with Erestor when his son's cam bursting through the door, both had rosy cheeks, breathing hard and their hair had a decidedly windswept look. He was just about to state his disapproval of several things when the twins beat him to it.

"Father you must hurry," Elrohir started but his breath got the better of him.

"Glorfindel is on his was with an Elleth," Elladan continued his brothers tale before he had to recover his breath.

"That we found in the woods and she in unconscious," Elrohir finished.

That had the desired effect and both Elrond and Erestor shot up from their seats and dashed through the door. Elrohir and Elladan shared a mutual thought of good fortune, usually a display like that would have landed them with a scolding from their father, but luckily the news they brought got them off the hook. Getting thought back on topic they followed Elrond and Erestor outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glorfindel arrived not to long after the twins, he too by passed the stables to continue to the main courtyard. In front of him stood Elrond, Erestor, the twins and 2 healers. He couldn't see any obvious wounds on the Elleth but best to have her checked over, especially as she hasn't come round from her unconscious state. As he came to a halt he eased her into Elrond and a healers waiting arms. They swept her away, no doubt taking her to the healing halls. He turned Asfaloth back towards the stables leaving the now empty courtyard behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elrond, Erestor, the twins and the healers arrived at the healing halls placing the still unconscious Elleth on one of the cots. Elrohir and Elladan hated coming here, they had been here many times over the years with various injuries, from orc blades defending their father's realm, all the way to silly things like nicks from practising the sword with each other or Glorfindel when they got carried away or weren't paying full attention.

Elrond and the healers gave her a full check over and could find nothing wrong with her besides fatigue. After getting the all clear Elrohir and Elladan took her to one of the guest rooms to recover. They stayed with her so she wouldn't wake up in a strange room all alone. With any luck she might remember them from the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melannen was gradually coming out of the darkness again, but this time she was in a soft, warm bed in a very beautifully furnished room. And sitting in 2 of the chairs were the dark haired Elves from earlier in the woods. Now that she was a bit calmer than last time she could appreciate their beauty, they were obviously warriors, they were all muscle and a form that is used to running across the land for days on end. That is when their attention landed on her, huge smiles broke out on their faces at seeing her awake.

They rose and came over to the side of the bed, they were so alike, but one had a slightly mischievous look to him. Though they both looked cheeky just one more so than the other.

"I am Elrohir, and this is my brother Elladan, we are Elrond's sons. The other with us when we found you was Glorfindel."

So Elrohir was the one with the mischievous look, she would have to remember that. "Thank you so much for finding me and bringing me here. She would have to thank Glorfindel next time she saw him.

It was Elladan who spoke up this time, "it was our pleasure mi' Lady."

"Please no mi' Lady's, my name is Melannen." The brothers gave a small bow of acknowledgment. "Mayplease see Lord Elrond."

"Of course, follow us." They made their way to their father's office with Melannen in tow. She enjoyed not having too really look where she was going, it gave her a chance to observe all she was passing. He beautiful scenery, statues and paintings, there was nothing like this in her village.

After entering his office and being offered a seat she began to explain what had happened to Elrond and the twins. She explained the orc attack in the early hours of the morning before they had risen, how her parents made her go out the back way from their house, to save herself and head for the safety of Imladris. The last thing she saw were buildings on fire, the villagers trying to fight the orcs with little success and the screams, gods the screams. She couldn't get that sound out of her head.

By the time she had finished her tale tears were falling unchecked down her cheeks, looking up she saw tears in all 3 Elves eyes at the loss of their kin to the foul beasts. Elrond bid her go clean up and change clothes to join them and a few others for dinner. Elrohir and Elladan showed her to what would be her room from now on and arranged to escort her to dinner in an hour.

She had a quick bath to wash the grime away and dressed in a midnight blue gown, it brought out her cobalt blue eyes all the more against her deep brown hair. She actually giggled at the looks she got from the twins when they came to pick her up. She subtly closed their mouths and stood between them looping her arms through theirs and began their walk.

"Well brother, it seems as though we are escorting the most beautiful Elleth in all of Elvendom to dinner," Elrohir commented to his brother.

"So it would seem."

Their words and the quick glances they threw her way made her blush furiously. Arriving at the private dinning hall she found Elrond and Glorfindel already there both with their mouths open, this made her blush again. Elrond took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"I am glad to see you more colour in your cheeks Melannen." He gave her a cheeky little smile which made her giggle and blush even more. The twins obviously got their cheeky grins from their father. Net she turned to Glorfindel who also placed a kiss on her hand, but she just pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for saving me."

He pulled back looking a bit bashful, a very cute look for a big strong warrior. "It's quite alright Melannen."

Elrohir spoke up sounding somewhat like a jealous Elfling, "Hey, we didn't get a hug for saving you." Rolling her eyes at the twins she pulled them both in for a hug.

That is when she saw him over their shoulders entering the dinning hall. His hair was as black as the darkest nigh, his eyes were a deep rich brown, he was tall, taller than all of us but not lanky with it, perfectly proportioned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Erestor mind was still on other things as he entered Elrond's dinning hall, he was thinking about the papers he hadn't managed to finish today so would have add them to tomorrows work load. Also there was Elrond's mother and father in law coming to visit in a few months time and the celebration welcoming their stay to organise. Just as he was starting to come out of his musings his eyes locked with cobalt blue ones, he had never seen eyes that colour before, didn't even know they could be that blue. They belonged to the Elleth that was brought here earlier. She was beautiful from her deep brown hair to her shimmering complexion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone else in the room just started at the two, they could all see the obvious attraction between them. But could they see it, and if they could would they do anything about it.

Everyone eventually sat down and began to eat. Stories were exchanged, tales were told and laughs were had. They had past many hours just talking and reminiscing about times past. Melannen brought a new dynamic to there little group. Brining in new topics for discussion and different outlooks on things.

After they decided to retired for the night she was escorted back to her room by Elrohir and Elladan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After several days had past giving her time to settle to her new life in Imladris, Elrond – who treated her like a daughter – suggested her having various lessons to improve her knowledge. Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan would teach her how to wield a sword and to shoot a bow. While Erestor – By the Valar, even the name made her heat flutter in her chest – would teach her history, economics and reading. Now Erestor would be her teacher she pushed any vaguely romantic thoughts from her mind.

She had formed a strong bond with Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan during the course of their training, she could wield a sword and bow extremely well considering how long she had been training. Through this she now thought of Elrohir and Elladan as brothers, they were always messing about, causing havoc and playing pranks on the unsuspecting Elves of Imladris with her. And Glorfindel along with Elrond she looked up to as father figures, she knew she could go to them with any problems, no matter how small.

Her lessons with Erestor were also going well, she was quick to pick things up, listened intently to everything he said and studied hard outside his lessons. She had found it a challenge at first to keep her feelings at bay, but now she could speak and act normally around him as if nothing was wrong.

Little did she know she wasn't the only one who was holding feelings back behind a mask.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Erestor found it extremely difficult at first to contain his feelings for this beautiful Elleth in front of him, but he had to, she was his student now and he had promised Elrond he would teach her all she would need to know. But no matter how hard he tried he could not quell these feelings, perhaps when he had finished teaching her he could attempt to express his feelings. Although he had never been very good at expressing himself, he was always reserved and quiet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The time had come for Celeborn and Galadriel to come and all of Imladris was busy getting ready for their arrival. Food was being prepared, preparations were in hand for the celebration to come and a small group of guards had been placed at the edge of the woods to escort the party to the Last Homely House when they arrived.

Glorfindel was the leader of the guards so Melannen had to content herself with Elrohir and Elladan's company. When they received word that the party had arrived they were causing havoc as usual.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party had been escorted to Elrond's reception room. Elrond and Erestor greeted the party who consisted of their escort Glorfindel, Celeborn, Galadriel and their 3 guardians, Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil. After they had exchanged greetings and pleasantries the door burst open and 3 Elves came charging in acting and giggling like Elflings. They ran unto to Elrond, seeing the look on his face they had the grace to be ashamed and dropped their eyes to the floor. In unison they all said "sorry father." A brief smile came over Elrond's face, he was pleased to see them all so happy, they certainly deserved it after all they had been through. Melannen losing her family like that, and his sons had never been the same since their mother sailed to the undying lands, he was even pleased to see their mischievous streak back again.

Elrond turned back to his mother and father in law, "Celeborn, Galadriel, may I introduce my foster daughter, Melannen." Melannen raised her eyes to meet the Lord and Lady of the golden wood giving them a small bow. Celeborn and Galadriel bowed back, "it is a pleasure to meet you Melannen." Galadriel's voice was like an angels.

"The pleasure is all mine my Lady, I have heard so much about you both. I have had a brilliant teacher," having said that her eyes landed on Erestor and their eyes locked for several seconds. This did not go unnoticed by Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins, they knew there was something between them, but nothing had ever come to pass.

Melannen was brought back to the present by Celeborn's voice. "Melannen may I present our March warden, Haldir and his brothers, Orophin and Rúmil." They all gave each other a small bow and a smile. Haldir's smile was a bit tight, like he didn't do it very often, but Orophin and Rúmil's reminded her of the twins, she would enjoy spending time with them 2, she knew it, they would be fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first few days were filled with much fun and mischief. Melannen and the twins now had another 2 Elves to play pranks on and with. Orophin and Rúmil seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, they seemed like they didn't get to do this often, which didn't surprise her with Haldir as their March warden and their brother. He seemed so uptight and over bearing, he kept trying to talk to her and coax her away from the other 4 Elves.

On the 5th day she gave in, it was stupid him spoiling all their fun if he only wanted to talk to her, especially as Orophin and Rúmil didn't get to do this often and she wanted them to enjoy it fully.

The next few days Melannen spent with Haldir walking round Imladris, talking of the past and of Lothlórien as she had never been able to look upon its beauty. What they did not see was the figure shadowing them, with raven hair clad in black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Erestor knew it was stupid to be jealous of Melannen and Haldir, of course she would like him, everyone always drewled over the 3 Lórien brothers where ever they went. What chance did someone like him have against Haldir? Haldir was a warrior, he had a perfect build, long silver hair and bright blue eyes. What was he in comparison to that? A boring counsellor with plain, boring features. Little did he know someone was thinking the complete opposite

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melannen really didn't like this time with Haldir, she was only being polite and letting Elrohir, Elladan, Orophin and Rúmil enjoy themselves. To try and keep her mind occupied on those long days with Haldir she let her thought drift to another Elf, one with onyx black hair, deep brown eyes, long arms and legs showing his height. He stood so much taller than most of the Elves, that was a big thing that drew her to him, he had the height that would make you fell safe and protected in his embrace. These thoughts at least made her day bearable.

She was brought back to the present when Haldir grasped her hands and pulled her to sit in the stone bench beside him. "The celebration is tomorrow, would you do me the great honour of accompanying me?" Seeing the hesitation in her eyes he added, "I know Celeborn and Galadriel would appreciate it."

She would have been able to say no until he added that last bit, now it was an obligation and it would be rude to refuse, "very well," although it was said with little enthusiasm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day she managed to spend with the twins, Orophin and Rúmil, back at their tricks and creating havoc for the Elves getting everything ready for the Celebration. They were like 5 little Elflings when they were together. They spend all day running round playing games and avoiding certain brothers, Lords and a Lady, unless they would be told off and reprimanded. They kept this up all day until they needed to get ready or else be late.

Melannen had had a smile on her face all day until she heard a knock on her door which chased the smile away, it would be Haldir coming to escort her to the celebration. She attempted to put a smile on her face for when she opened the door but she wasn't sure how successful she was. The look she got from Haldir said she had achieved her objective, tonight she had set out to catch a certain Elf's eyes, but it certainly wasn't Haldir. She was wearing the same midnight blue dress she wore her first evening here and hadn't worn since. It brought out her cobalt blue eyes and showed off her slim figure, kept that way through all her training with Glorfindel and the twins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived at the celebration Melannen's jaw dropped to the floor. The room had lines of tables down either side, with room in the middle for a dance floor. The table were covered with white table clothes, white, purple and pink flowers were dotted around the room and gave off a luxurious scent. Beautiful Elves were milling around talking and laughing. But one Elf in particular caught her eyes, he was sat at the top table with Elrond deep in conversation. Just as she thought all her efforts towards her appearance were in vain he lifted his head ad their eyes locked. She felt a stirring within her that only Erestor could create.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Erestor broke off his discussion with Elrond when he felt a pair of eyes on him, and there she stood in the door way with her arm looped through Haldir's, yet she was looking at him. She was wearing that midnight blue dress again, the one that made her look even more stunning than normal, if that was even possible.

Elrond noticed Erestor's distraction and let him sink into his day dream world as he often did around Melannen. It was so obvious to everyone else, but these 2 just didn't seem to see it. They couldn't see the affection in each others eyes, even though it rolled off them in waves, you could almost taste it. Perhaps the events of the celebration would push them in the right direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The meal wasn't too bad, the food was delicious and although she was sat next to Haldir she had Elrohir and Elladan on her other side. She managed to spend some time talking to them, but Haldir seemed to want her attention all the time. But she was still to far away from Erestor for her liking, he was at the other end of the table with Glorfindel.

She managed to cheer up when the dancing began. The first dance was not so nice as she danced with Haldir, but then she danced several times with the twins, Glorfindel, Orophin, Rúmil and even Celeborn. Although the next dance she unluckily ended up with Haldir again, it wasn't that he was so bad she just wasn't interested and he didn't seem to grasp that fact.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elrond was the only one that notices Erestor slip out of the hall after seeing Melannen dancing with Haldir again, but he couldn't see past his jealousy to see the complete disinterest on Melannen's features. He had held back long enough, he was going to do something about it. He walked over to the dancing couple and tapped Haldir on the shoulder, "may I cut in March warden?"

Haldir took a couple of steps back releasing Melannen and bowing his consent to Elrond. He took Melannen and led her round the dance floor. "Are you enjoying the celebration foster daughter?" He knew what the really answer was, but whether she would admit it was another thing.

"I am now," she replied with a genuine smile, the kind that lit up her whole face.

"Do you not like the company of the esteemed March warden?" He said with a knowing look on his face.

"I……..well……..I"

"Your heart belongs to another." It was not a question it was a statement, he knew who her heart belonged to, but did she and would she admit it.

Her eyes shot up to meet his. Was her affection so obvious? She lowered her eyes feeling embarrassed that her affection was so obvious to all but the one who mattered.

Elrond placed a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his, "do not be embarrassed little one, your feelings are true, I can see that. Erestor feels the same as you he is just too old and stubborn to admit it." He said with a slight chuckle.

Her eyes grew wide with that having been said. Cloud he really feel the same about her?

"Go to him, tell him your feelings, he will not push you away." Elrond suggested where she might find him.

Wasting no time she shot out of the hall and down several paths taking her to her destination. As she came through the tree lone into a clearing her breath was taken away at the sight. There was a pool in the middle fed by a stream, you could hear the gentle trickle of water. The moonlight shone through the gap in the tree canopy shining on the water, making it sparkle and glisten. She could understand why he had come here, it was so peaceful and calming. There was a figure lying on a large boulder looking up at the stars shinning over head. He had raven hair and dark robes. She had found the one she was seeking and Elrond was right in his assumption of where his counsellor would be hiding.

As she stepped into the clearing she a silly mistake and trod on a twig, snapping it under foot. Erestor's head snapped round to her, pinning her with his gaze and leapt to his feet. "Shouldn't you be at the celebration with Haldir."

She gently shook her head closing the distance between them. "I am exactly where I want to be. Here, with you." She stated rather sheepishly, a blush forming on her cheeks. His eyes grew as big as saucers. Melannen's voice was quiet, just above a whisper, "I have a confession I must voice." Her blush grew and started to touch her ears, she could so this, she must. "I……..I am falling in love with you Erestor. Since I first saw you my first evening here, I tried to burry my feelings, but I can do it no longer." Her eyes dropped to the floor, not wanting to seen his reaction fearing the worst.

As she had her head down she did not see the look of complete shock and admiration on Erestor's face as he approached her. The first thing she felt were 2 string arms wrapping round her and holding her close to a firm chest. She relaxed into the embrace – it was just as blissful as she imagined it would be – reviling in being this close to him after all this time.

She felt his breath ghost over her ear making her shiver with anticipation as he whispered to her, "I love you as well Melannen, I have from the first moment I saw you. I also tried to quell my feelings, but it was becoming very difficult. By the Valar I love you so much." She just pulled him closer wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him in place, his head resting on top of hers.

She had no idea how long they stood there just holding each other, enjoying being this close to each other and just being held.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day they began courting each other properly and their love grew and blossomed to be pure and all consuming. Melannen had brought out Erestor's lighter more playful side, she helped him get his own back on Glorfindel and the twins for all the pranks they had played on him over the years. He was so much happier, younger and whole now he had Melannen and her love in his life. They truly were a match made in heaven.

Elrond sighed to himself. Now his counsellor along with one of his best warriors, his sons and his foster daughter all acted like Elflings and brought chaos to Imladris. But he was over joyed to see them all so happy, especially Erestor, he has been unhappy and alone for so long, but no longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After courting for several months another celebration was held to make Melannen and Erestor's bong official. Elrond was over joyed. One of his best friends and trusted Counsellor paired with his foster daughter who he loved as his own. Of there was a better match he knew none. They were both so happy and their love would last as long as time.

The food at the celebration was plenty and cooked to perfection. The wine continued to flow all evening, some of it the best in Lord Elrond's cellar. The music was lively and everyone danced long into the night.

And all was at peace in Imladris.


End file.
